bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Edges Ragina
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 61257 |no = 1739 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 298 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 45, 71, 88, 100, 113, 125, 137, 148, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 12, 12, 11, 11, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 45, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 9, 9, 7, 6, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 45, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 45, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 177, 180, 183, 186, 189, 192, 195 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 8, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Though Ragina is said to have had an incomparable fighting spirit, the tales tell us that she never once fought with all her might. Indeed, most foes fell to her before she could engage them seriously. Had she ever encountered a battle that brought her bloodlust to its peak, it seems possible that her twin blades would have consumed her entirely. Such an event would have fused all three entities into a single weapon, likely driving off any potential challengers Ragina might have faced in the future. |summon = I've never had this much fun before... Oh! Why are you running away? The fun's only just beginning! |fusion = It's not enough yet! More... Give me more reason to fight! Drive me past my limit! |evolution = Enough to destroy everything... Ahh, what a wonderful feeling. I am finally one with my blades! |hp_base = 6372 |atk_base = 3056 |def_base = 2387 |rec_base = 2055 |hp_lord = 8274 |atk_lord = 3786 |def_lord = 2983 |rec_lord = 2557 |hp_anima = 9391 |rec_anima = 2259 |atk_breaker = 4084 |def_breaker = 2685 |def_guardian = 3281 |rec_guardian = 2408 |def_oracle = 2834 |rec_oracle = 3004 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Twin Judgement Blades |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & enormously boosts Spark damage and considerably boosts BB Atk for 2 turns when Sparks exceed certain amount |lsnote = Fills 2-3 BC, 160% Spark after 5 Sparks & 250% BB Atk after 10 Sparks |bb = Twin Lances |bbdescription = 32 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, considerably restores HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 2-3 BC, heals 400-500 per Spark, 130% Spark & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 420 |sbb = Ignorance and Ruin |sbbdescription = 36 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turn, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability, 20% chance for 15% elemental vulnerability, 130% Spark, 125% elemental damage & 30% chance Sparks deal 60% extra damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 36 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 36 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |ubb = Solitary Oblivion |ubbdescription = 40 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, Spark vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, probable elemental vulnerability infliction for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage and all elemental damage for 3 turns & probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% Spark Debuff, 30% Element Debuff, 350% Spark, 400% elemental damage & 50% chance Sparks deal 120% extra damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Bloodletter's Oath |esitem = |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage & hugely boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Spark damage exceeds certain amount |esnote = 80% boost after 10 Sparks |evofrom = 61256 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |omniskill2_3_sp = 15 |omniskill2_3_desc = Boosts 120% Spark damage to 140% Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 25 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill3_2_note = +30% boost. 160% boost total |omniskill3_3_sp = 25 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances damage of BB/SBB's probable Spark critical effect and its success rate |omniskill3_3_note = +10% chance & +5% effect. 40% chance Sparks deal 65% extra damage total |omniskill3_4_sp = 30 |omniskill3_4_desc = Enhances SBB's huge elemental damage boost effect |omniskill3_4_note = +25% boost. 150% boost total |omniskill3_5_sp = 40 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = Fills 8 BC |notes = |addcat = Summoner Weapon Origins |addcatname = Ragina2 }}